


Prisoner of Love

by Awesomenest_Smile



Series: Sterek Oneshots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Come, Cop!Derek, Fingering, Grief/Mourning, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Stiles, Teen Wolf, Unrequited Love, derek - Freeform, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomenest_Smile/pseuds/Awesomenest_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Stiles is mourning his Mom on her birthday and Derek has no choice but to arrest him every time, because he trespasses on land he shouldn't be. Unrequited love gets in the way but the cats out of the bag and Derek's been waiting too long for Stiles to love him. This oneshot is super smutty and long, I hope you know what you're getting into!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner of Love

Prisoner of Love

 

He drove right past the old trespassing sign. Ignoring it every Friday was getting a lot easier for Stiles. His rickety jeep was still holding out as he rode through his makeshift path in the woods, bumping along over stumps and fallen branches. As he got nearer to the top of the cliff he felt his heart start to relax. When he first started his annual trips to the cliff he couldn’t stop crying. But that was years ago, and now his heart had partially healed. He was okay enough to visit, at least he was strong enough, for is Mom. 

When he was little his Mom used to take him at night, right to this very spot, just to watch the stars. They were some of the fondest memories he had of her, and he held onto them with a vice like grip. As far as he was concerned he would come here for the rest of his life. 

Finally his jeep reached the curve and from then on out, it was Stiles’ own trek. He climbed out and strung his backpack over his shoulder and let out a puff of air. It was pretty cold tonight seeing as it was winter and Stiles knew he would have to be careful. Since his jeep was an off blue color it would be easier to spot in the snow than when it was partially covered with leaves and camouflaged. The police officers aka his father. It was different than when Stiles was in high school. Obsessed with driving his pops mad. He was grown up now. 20 going to 21. He was almost legal.

Speaking of legal, he was in the legal system a lot. Well at least the arrested part of it. Because of his trips to the cliff he was always in and out of holding. It wasn’t his fault, they’re the ones who made it illegal almost a year ago. Just because some ratty kids liked to cliff dive. That wasn’t Stiles, and in fact he wanted to teach the kids a lesson himself. But he was stuck in a jail cell for a night when it first changed so he couldn’t do anything. 

It was a 10 minute walk from the jeep and Stiles was at the edge before he knew it. Looking down he wondered what it would feel like if he fell. Would he fall face forward, so he would know the exact moment he would hit the water? Or would he fall backwards, never knowing when the end would come? 

He didn’t get to test it out before he felt someone standing behind him. He wasn’t surprised. Most of the time he never really heard them come up. He was always too lost in his grief. He didn’t mind though. A hand wrapped around his wrist and gently pulled until he was facing backwards.

“Why am I not surprised?”

His breathe caught in his throat as he faced the man he’d been getting to know in the past year. 

“Hey Derek.”

“That’s officer to you.”

No it really wasn’t. Derek had been introduced to the force about a year and a half ago. He was the one who first found Stiles sitting alone on the cliff when they made it illegal. The officer always differed now and then, but he prayed every time it was Derek. The other officers were far less… gentle. Many a time he was a stand in for a punching bag, and it was too hard hiding the bruises from his Dad. 

It became easier when he moved out.

“Derek, we both know I’m not calling you that.”

The larger man scoffed and led Stiles back down the hill where Stiles knew his squad car was waiting.

“Yeah I know. I wouldn’t want to be called that anyway. I have a nametag for a reason.”

The man always knew how to bring out the real Stiles, and sometimes he even looked forward to getting arrested by him. There was no judgement in their relationship, as messed up as it was. Stiles had been a prisoner of love since he met the man all that time ago. It was only a matter of time. Though he was probably never on the radar of the delicious morsel standing in front of him. 

He had accepted that a long time ago, it helped him sleep at night.

Tonight would be the same, he would be looking forward to their small talk, but today was special.

It was the first time he would spend his Mom’s birthday like this. In a cage. He couldn’t stop the words before they came out of his mouth. 

“Please, can we not do this tonight?”

Derek briefly stalled in his walk towards his car, but kept pulling Stiles behind him.

“What are you saying?"

“Please. Derek, please don’t arrest me today.”

That caused his stride to falter and he almost fell over a root sticking up from the ground. 

“You can’t ask me to do that Stiles. It’s my job.”

He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he thought of spending the night in the cell. 

“D-Derek, look at me.”

Just as they rounded the curve that faced the jeep and police cruiser Derek took a deep breath and faced him. Stiles could see the anguish cross Derek’s face when he was met with tears.

“Please don’t do this.”

Derek sighed and let go of Stiles. He treaded to his cruiser and spoke lightly into the radio on his dash.

“Hey John he’s not here yet.”

With a soft click he turned it off and closed the door, steadily walking over to a still weeping Stiles.

“I’m not arresting you though I’m not leaving either. With the water as disturbed as it is tonight, I don’t need you jumping.”

Stiles sighed in relief and turned to trek back up.

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“Then why were you standing over the edge like that?”

Stiles chose the next words carefully.

“I never said I didn’t think about it.”

The rest of the walk was spent in silence.

When they finally reached the top and opened his discarded backpack pulling out the blanket he kept in it and laid it on the ground. He let himself sag into his sadness and landed with a soft thud on the soft wool that smelt like chocolate chips and flowery perfume. He didn’t even know if the scent was real or just a figment of his imagination. Something he simply wished to be there. 

He felt Derek land next to him with a grunt, and waited for the small talk. He was expecting the small talk, what he wasn’t expecting was for Derek to start rubbing his back. 

His back stiffened but soon enough he let himself relax under his warm touch.

“Why do you come out here anyway?”

Stiles thought of lying to him. It would be easy, Derek would easily believe him, but for some reason the thought of lying to him made his stomach twinge in guilt.

“My Mother used to bring me here when she was alive. I was her favorite place. Slowly I’m forgetting her, but I still have this cliff, and the stars, the stars have never changed.”

He felt the change in the touch on his back when he started talking. He felt the remorse in the slight strength added, felt the guilt press into his vertebrae. He quickly changed his wording,

“It’s nice to not be alone.”

Time lapsed into hours and Stiles sighed in content, he was apprehensive to share his spot. In fact he was relieved. This made some of the pressure fade away. His mind was at ease for once in his short life. Recently it felt like he was overcome in the wave that was grief, but by simply having someone to talk to and share his troubles with, life felt much simpler.

They had been sitting there for what seemed like forever but Stiles knew Derek was supposed to be on patrol, or more specifically on patrol for him. And Stiles’ Dad would become suspicious if he didn’t bring him in. So finally after Stiles felt satisfied, he brushed off his knees and stood up. 

“What are you doing?”

Stiles smirked down at the handsome man and was slightly taken away by how handsome he was. He couldn’t stop from imagining what would happen if Derek leant forward just a teeny bit, if he rubbed his nose against the already rising denim near Stiles crotch. Stiles mind ran at a mile a minute like it always did and he couldn’t stop the images from pounding his mind.

What would his tongue feel like? Would the stubble surrounding his jaw hurt in the delicious way Stiles thought it would? Would Derek himself taste sweet or salty? He often saw the older man munching away at Mandarin Orange cups when he would stay by the cell. Often times if Stiles would look hard enough the rugged man would even let him have some. 

Would he taste like Mandarin? Would he burst on his tongue just like the fruit did?  
Before he even realized, Stiles breath came out at uneven pants and when he came too he saw the older man getting up. With a noise he didn’t even know he could make Stiles whimpered as he stood at full height.

Was he always this intimidating? Or was Stiles always blind.

“You know I’ve been waiting so long for you to notice me.”

Notice him? Notice him?

Stiles brain didn’t catch up with his mouth as he stared into Derek’s obsidian eyes.

“Notice you? How can I not notice you! You’re big and tall and nice and you give me snacks and your biceps are as big as my head, and you smell like the woods! How do you smell like the woods! How is that even possible? I mean I can’t imagine you rubbing against t-“

“Shut up.”

“-rees! But how else would you get that smell. God and sometimes I swear you put the handcuffs on me so lightly it’s like they’re not even there! You do know you’re supposed to be arresting me right? And fuck me if that doesn’t-“

“Stiles…shut up.”

The only thing was Stiles couldn’t shut up. He was on a roll. Everything he kept pent up about the fiercely gentle man in front of him messed up his mouth. He wasn’t able to stop. And the lord knows he wanted to stop. He hated the fact he was spilling his heart on his Mom’s cliff. Like it meant nothing. Did Derek get this meant so much? Did he get that this moment would either make or break Stiles?

“- make me LIKE YOU MORE. God stop treating me so nicely! Please, you don’t even know what it does to me, I stay awake and wonder how you’re so damn nice to me when you flirt with Ms. Secretary so much- and it tears me apart. What am I supposed to do? I already- I already-“

Stiles smacked the hands trying to embrace him.

“I already love you!”

Lips crashed so hard against his own that he knew they would be bruised. Their teeth clacked and Stiles hands flailed. Derek didn’t let up though, instead one arm wrapped around Stiles’ small waist and the other went up so his hand could cup the back of his neck.

Stiles could feel himself melting. He could feel the chill seep out of his bones in Derek’s warm embrace and he sighed. What he wasn’t expecting was the soft poke of Derek’s tongue inside of his mouth. Or the poke he felt against his lower abdomen.  
Oh.

Derek moaned as Stiles granted him entrance and Stiles could feel his legs wobbling already as the soft muscle probed at the roof of his mouth. An erogenous zone Stiles didn’t know could turn him on. But boy did it ever. With a soft flick the top of his mouth tingled and Stiles’ hands webbed themselves into Derek’s hair tugging him closer than they already were. As their tongues battled inside their mouths, Stiles felt Derek shift. 

Suddenly he was in the air and he couldn’t even focus enough to fell past the hands pressing and kneading his ass together. It was so nice…

Before Stiles knew it he was inside Derek’s cruiser and boy was he hot. Every shift of his legs caused delicious friction against the zipper of his jeans and he couldn’t stop the soft moans creeping past his lips. He was still writhing on the seat when Derek finally got in the drivers side. His hand found its way to his lips and he pressed his fingers past Stiles lips surprising the younger one. 

“Be quiet okay?”

Stiles licked around and in-between the digits in his mouth and relished in the way Derek’s eyes got bigger and how subtly his mouth opened. He loved the way his eyes closed and he shuddered. Stiles like this. He continued licking as the older man grabbed his radio com and spoke stiffly into it.

“John?”

The radio crackled and sure enough his Father answered. The sound of his Father’s voice should have turned him off but in fact it made him hotter. In fact Stiles got an idea.

“What’s going on Hale?”

Stiles hands crept out of his lap and onto Derek’s. Stiles ignored the gasp from Derek and slowly unzipped his pants while he leaned over to get closer to the stiff member behind the cloth.

“Uh yeah. S-Stiles never showed up.”

Stiles maneuvered his hands past the opening in the man’s boxers and grabbed his cock feeling the way it twitched under his fingers.

“Really well that’s odd.”

Derek’s breath faltered as Stiles pulled the member out past its confines. The bulbous head was pink and glistening with pre-come Stiles lightly rubbed the veins with his fingertips. He was a little nervous honestly. The older man was pretty well endowed. He was certainly bigger than anything Stiles had come into contact with. His erection stood proudly, at least at 8 inches. 

“Yeah well I was wondering-“

Stiles slowly let his tongue taste the beads of liquid leaking out. Just to sate his curiosity. Flavor burst on his tongue and yeah… he could definitely taste the subtle hint of Mandarin.

“-do you n-need me tonight?”

“Well I guess not. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Stiles slowly stretched his lips torturingly slow over the head and lowered himself down as far as he could go without choking.

“…fuck…”

“Yeah I’m good I’ve just got plans boss.”

“Okay- well see you tomorrow.”

“Got it.”

Stiles hummed and then yelped as Derek’s hand came down around the nape of his neck and tugged Stiles off of his cock. Stiles whimpered as Derek’s face came crashing onto his in a hard kiss. Stiles opened his mouth but instead of Derek tongue felt the cold sting of steel around his wrist. 

Stiles gaped down at the handcuff adorning his wrist in shock. It was surprisingly tight.

“I’ve been waiting too long for this, Stiles. So no way in hell am I coming when I’m not inside of you. To make sure you don’t get any ideas I had to take precautionary measures. And what did you say? I never shackle you tight? Well get ready.”

Stiles didn’t move as Derek slapped the other cuff around his other wrist. He was too shocked to say anything. He should have been mad, but instead the pool of heat in his lower abdomen got hotter. 

The drive was silent but hectic. Stiles couldn’t think past the need to help his throbbing cock get relief. Any relief. But soon they were already at a large house in the woods. 

Stiles didn’t have time to look at it as Derek was already pulling him out of the car. Stiles yelped as he was thrown over the Derek’s shoulder and gasped when a not-light smack was delivered to his ass. 

“Hey!”

“Stiles I'm going to ask you now are you okay with this? Once we walk through my door, you're mine. So tell me now."

“Once we walk through the door? I was yours the moment we got in the car."

Stiles could feel Derek's arms tighten around his waist and chuckled at the way he could affect Derek with just his words.

"Tell me."

“Tell you what?”

“That you're mine. That you're okay with what's going to happen. Because babe it won't stop here. I don't want to just fuck you. I want you for our 6 month anniversary. I want you for Christmas, I want you for every Christmas."

Stiles smiled. For some reason he thought the man carrying him was nervous. But as soon as Derek said those words Any doubt Stiles had in his mind was wiped away with the warmth his mind was embraced with.

"I'm yours Derek. For as long as you'll have me."

"Get ready for forever babe."

He giggled when the heard the door unlock and suddenly his world was spinning and suddenly he was thrown onto a bed. The air was knocked out of him as he bounced.

“You certainly waste no time Officer.”

“I’ve been wasting time for an entire year and a half Stiles. I’m done wasting time.”  


“A year and a half?” 

If that’s how long he had been waiting then that would mean-

“Yeah babe a year and a half too long. But I had to wait, just telling you that I wanted to fuck you senseless would’ve been too much don’t you think?”

A breathless yeah made its way past Stiles lips as Derek tore off his shirt and pants at the foot of the bed. Stiles breath caught in his throat as he realized how perfect Derek actually was. His abs were absolutely gorgeous and the man was absolutely humongous. Everywhere. From his arms to his thighs every part of him was big. Perfect. Mouth watering. 

“This feels unfair.”

Derek faltered in his stride to the bed. Worry flashing in his eyes. Stiles wouldn’t let him doubt though.

“Only one of us is naked and for what I have in mind, I think both of us have to be.”

There was that smile.

“You got it.”

Hands were everywhere. Scorchingly hot against Stiles ribs, but he was shocked out of his pleasure when he felt his shirt rip. Instead of removing the handcuffs like Stiles though he would Derek instead ripped his shirt completely off his body. Before he could protest though Derek already had his hands on Stiles’ legs. 

Stiles watched with blown out eyes as his zipper pulled apart and groaned as the sweet friction made him close his eyes.

“I want to hear every different sound you can make. What happens when you’re overcome with pleasure? Do you scream? Or what about when I wrap my lips around your cock? When my tongue invades here?”

Stiles trembled as Derek’s thumb pressed against his fluttering hole and moaned low in his throat at the soft pressure it caused.

“What about I touch your nipples? Bite them…”

Stiles writhed on the sheets as Derek nipped his way from Stiles’ collarbone to his ribs lightly ghosting over his nipples but not even putting enough pressure on them to even get Stiles what he needed. 

Derek kissed his way past his ribs onto his belly button and Stiles sighed as Derek finally managed to get Stiles’ pants and boxers off of him.

“What do you taste like?”

Stiles bit his cheek as Derek licked his hip bone dipping into the curve at the junction. 

“Derek stop teasing!”

“Nuh uh.”

Stiles groaned as Derek’s firm hand wrapped around his cock, he could feel every callous press against him and bucked his hips into the air into an invisible mouth.

“Please!”

“Well since you’re begging.”

Stiles cried out as the wet heat of Derek’s mouth wrapped around his head. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes as Derek hummed against his shaft and cupped his tender sack in his other palm softly rubbing it. 

Stiles vision turned white as he came with a shout into Derek’s mouth. He could faintly feel the sting of the handcuffs around his wrist. 

“Oh GOD!”

Derek kept sucking riding Stiles through his high until he came down. Stiles was panting as Derek climbed back up his body and took off the shackles from Stiles already sore wrists.

“I hope you’re ready babe. I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress. But first I’m gonna make you come one more time before you come with me inside you.”

“Again?”

Stiles was still throbbing from his release and he was already feeling tired.  
“Well don’t sound too excited. This is just round one babe.”

Round one?!

Derek made his way back down and swiftly turned Stiles over making Stiles squeal in surprise.

“That’s sound number 6 let’s see how many I can get out of you.”

Stiles bit into the pillow as Derek slowly pulled his cheeks apart. It was slightly mortifying and Stiles could feel the blush creeping from his chest to his face.

He could feel Derek’s hot breath and his back arched as a startled oh came out of him. Derek’s soft tongue was probing him, and Stiles could feel every glide, could feel it stretching his hole. He groaned at the slight burn as his tongue went into him relentlessly. 

“Fuck!”

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles thighs to keep him from getting away from the onslaught of overwhelming pleasure. His tongue was relentless in its pleasure and Stiles bit back into the pillow to keep from screaming. He was on the edge. He was right there, almost-

His hand snaked down in-between his thighs and he slowly tugged at his already begging-for-release cock. The pressure pooled and he bucked as his orgasm crashed into him. It vaguely registered that he was almost bawling under the intense pleasure he was receiving and as he bucked Derek flipped him over and kissed him hard, forcing his moans to disappear into his mouth. Rope after rope of come littered his chest and when he finally came to he felt the delicious stretch of his hole. He looked down panting and mewled as he realized somewhere during his climax Derek had somehow managed to stretch him over three thick fingers. 

Stiles bucked and mewled again as Derek moved his fingers in different directions inside of him. 

“Oh Derek!”

“That’s right babe. Feel me. I’m not even inside of you yet and look how wrecked you are.”

Derek fucked him relentlessly with his fingers pushed his pinkie into him, scissoring him to his limit.

“Derek! Please!”

“Please what babe?”

“Please fuck me!”

“Fuck you? Are you ready for that?”

“Derek FUCK please! Just fuck me! Wreck me, watch me take it. Make me take it!”

“Fuck you got it.”

Derek pulled his fingers out of him and reached over into his bedside dresser furiously pulling out a condom and lube. But Stiles couldn’t help it. He wanted to feel him.

“Are you clean?”

Derek halted and looked at him with the hottest eyes Stiles had ever seen.

“Yes, do you..?”

“Fuck yes Derek. I want to feel every part of you. I’m clean. I swear.”

“Fuck Stiles.”

Derek lubed up his dick and licked one last stripe against Stiles puckered hole.  
And then there was nothing but Derek. Stiles bit into the sheet to muffle his cries as Derek slowly pushed past Stiles barrier inch by inch. Tears leaked out of Stiles’ eyes as he took it all. Finally Derek stilled and Stiles was so full. So full of Derek, so incredible wrecked he was almost sobbing.

Stiles pushed back lightly into Derek and chuckled as Derek let out his breath.

“Fuck Stiles you’re so fucking tight. Made just for me.”

Slowly he pulled out and Stiles whimpered at the loss. But then he was moaning as Derek slammed all the way back in, grasping Stiles waist driving into him so deep Stiles couldn’t even make noise. Derek set up a relentless pace and pushed Stiles further into the mattress pushing bruises into his hips.

Stiles eyes popped open as Derek pulled out and moaned when Derek tossed him onto all fours. He drove right back in to the hilt and pushed Stiles face down. He was deeper than before and Stiles cried out as Derek pushed against a spot that made him see stars. Derek made sure to pound in the same way completely wrecking the small boy beneath him. Stiles was a crying whimpering mess by the time Derek finally tensed and his rhythm faltered.

“Babe listen to me I’m about to come, and you need to come apart with me alright?”

What? Stiles couldn’t make out words but he did feel Derek’s hand wrap around his once again hard cock. 

It was like a switch was pulled and as he came so did Derek come painted the sheets as Stiles whimpered at the heat pouring into him. It seemed endless but Derek finally pulled out and collapsed onto Stiles. Stiles slowly came down and pushed Derek off of him panting and shaking. He could already feel the soreness between his thighs and knew he would regret this in the morning. 

Derek carefully tugged Stiles into him and the both ignored the almost dried come between them.

“I’ll let you off the hook for tonight. I don’t want you getting scared and running off.”

“Oh thank God. I was wondering if I would have to knock you out.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Maybe tomorrow. I’m tired.”

As Derek hummed and pulled Stiles closer Stiles closed his eyes and feel into a dreamless sleep. 

~

When Stiles woke up he groaned at the pain he felt even slightly moving. He felt disgusting with the dried come still on his skin. He turned and froze looking at the man who made this all seem like a dream. Even asleep after mind blowing sex he was flawless. Stiles sat for a good minute admiring the Greek God of a man in front of him, but he couldn’t take how dirty he felt anymore. 

He gently got out of the bed and crept into the man’s restroom. He turned on the hot water and waited for it to heat up. When it felt right he got in and moaned at the feeling of the water pounding his sore skin.

“I don’t like that showers can make you make that sound too.”

He turned and sure enough there was the Greek God himself leaning against the doorframe in all his naked glory. 

“Derek you scared me!”

“I was hoping to take a shower with you.”

“As long as there’s no funny business. I still hurt pretty badly.”

“No promises.”

Derek smirked as Stiles groaned. But Stiles stepped aside anyway to let the bigger man in. Stiles sighed as Derek embraced him.

“You know I didn’t tell you yesterday because I was shocked- and well horny but- you know… I love you too. It may sound weird but I always have, ever since you walked into your Dad’s office that first day and refused to let him eat any donuts.”

Stiles melted into Derek’s embrace again and let his worry flow away. He was happy in this moment and that overshadowed everything. Nothing could ruin this moment.

“SHIT! What do we tell you Dad!?”

Well maybe something.

~

**Author's Note:**

> That was the longest OneShot I've ever written! Tell me what you think in the comments and leave kudos! It keeps me motivated and feel free to read the other oneshots in this series! xx


End file.
